thedarkwoodbogfandomcom-20200214-history
Dwell
The Dwell, referred to by some as 'The Ocean Entity '''is a mysterious, ancient, and supernatural being that resides in the oceans of The Bog. The Dwell has also been implicated as Richard Lemming's true father. Background For centuries, The Bog's infertile women would be drawn to jump from the enchanted cliffs of Twisted Pines into The Waters Beyond. Those few who survived the fall always became pregnant through mysterious means. The children that were seemingly sired by this sea-god usually displayed various telekinetic powers and an affinity and control over water. These supposed "demigods," profuse in number, often lacked any notable abilities-their only distinction being their immaculate conception. However, some were able to tap into their full potential and have, at various times in bog history, been harbingers of great evil and destruction. Physiology The Dwell has never been intimately described but those who are familiar with it typically do not distinguish the entity itself from the water it lives in. The Dwell is a being of aspects, it lacks traits and qualities and instead manifests as an animate concept: ''something below. The great sum of water which forms the principle mass of the Waters Beyond is the perfect environment for such an organism. Dive deep beneath the surface and soon there is nothing but darkness, it is an alien solitude, and that lack of sight forms such a veil of unknowable void that even the most enlightened intelligent life shudders to consider what lurks in that place. That is The Dwell. Baleia is often incorrectly identified as Dwell by mariners, fisherman and coastal dwelling bogfolk Possible Origins The Dwell is thought to be formed out of the Gardener's unconscious sense of agency, the primal desire to affect the narrative playing out inside its dreaming mind. From the darkest point in the universe manifests this agency, trapped where no one dares look. Unable to make changes itself, The Dwell chose to create those who could. So it continues to do so blindly and wantonly, for one of countless agents might eventually pluck Sorrow from its wound and wake the sleeping god. The right man in the wrong place can make all the difference in the world. The Richard Lemming Theory Friends and family members have speculated that Richard Lemming is the spawn of the sea entity due to the strange circumstances around his maritime birth and the hostility his father has displayed toward him throughout his entire life. Richard's massive intellect, uncommon talent for avoiding death, and his love for sea turtle eggs have all been proposed as evidence by Bruce Vanlouen that Richard is related to The Dwell. Bruce Vanlouen also frequently recalls an event wherein Richard, confused by Bruce's turn of phrase "swim across the Pacific Ocean before you buy me a boiled egg," (the true meaning of which has yet to be ascertained) literally swam 5000 miles across the entire pacific ocean before turning around and swimming all the way back within the span of three days. When asked to comment on the veracity of this theory by The Ghoulsmire Gazette, Richard responded: "Well yes it is true I love a nice wet and round sea turtle egg and maybe it's also true that my daddy Craig lemming tries to blast me with the shotgun a lot, but so far science has failed to describe how a woman becomes pregnant or where babies and little boys even come from. Until these questions are answered I think this idea doesn't hold any water to this candle" Category:Gods